Of Land and Waves
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Crystal Cove has two kingdoms: One of land and one of sea; both exist harmoniously side-by-side. An annual summer ceremony brings some special humans and merpeople together. Malachite/Mina, Jedite/Raye. COMPLETE.
1. Summer Engagement

**I don't own Sailor Moon. I've been aware for some time that people didn't like RubyMoon-Snape's pairing of Malachite and Zoycite, preferring the pairing of Malachite and Mina (or Kunzite and Minako actually). So I wrote this story to fulfill that preference. On the side if you like Jedite and Raye (Rei) pairing, this story is also for you. I will be using the North American names as I grew up with them and thus, I'm comfortable with them.**

Chapter One- Summer Engagement

The waves crashed against the rocks that dotted the shallow waters that led to a beach that, in turn, led to a tree-lined path where a castle loomed above the treetops. The sky was a brilliant blue; the storm that had raged earlier gave no sign that it had been there save for the waves crashing harder than normal and the sea shells that had washed up on the beach.

Malachite smiled as he strolled along the beach, occasionally examining shells before putting them back down or placing them in a satchel he wore around his waist.

"Hey, Malachite!"

The man looked to the beach's entrance to see a blond man run up to him, also wearing a satchel around his waist.

"Lord Jedite," Malachite nodded to him.

Jedite grimaced. "You know I hate being addressed like that."

"Unlike me, who _enjoys_ hearing it."

"Fine, fine. _Lord_ Malachite."

"That's better. So, what brings you here?"

"What else? To collect shells for a necklace for my future beloved."

Malachite and Jedite, along with Nephlite and Zoicite were lords to Prince Darien who was engaged to Princess Serena, daughter of Queen Serenity of the merpeople of Crystal Cove.

Crystal Cove was a special place to the people of the land and sea. A harmonious relationship existed between the humans and merpeople for five hundred years. Every summer solstice, teenagers and young adults would gather at the cove; the men holding seashell necklaces while the girls held cords with a single pearl on them.

At high noon, Queen Serenity would appear with mermaids and mermen of the same ago as the humans. The Pairing was a ceremony where mermaids and mermen would be matched up to their land counterparts at which point, engagement gifts would be exchanged telling all that they would be married in a year's time.

The gifts held by the merpeople is what the pairing. The mermen each held a crystal fashioned into a ring that would glow when passing a girl, mermaid or human. When the crystal gives off a bright glow, that girl is his soulmate. He would give her the ring and she would present him with the pearl necklace. The mermaids all wore silver sea star necklaces with a piece of crystal in the center. It worked the way the mermens' gifts did. The men would then give the mermaid a shell necklace in return for a sea star necklace like their beloved wore.

The pearls and crystal rings bestowed upon these lucky people the power to travel between land and sea during the engagement. The following summer solstice, at the wedding, Queen Serenity would perform the ceremony and then her scepter would change the merperson human or the human into a merperson. The scepter made the decision at the time of the engagement and informed Serenity who would pass on the message. It was not always an equal trade. Sometimes more humans became merpeople; other times more merpeople became human.

This year Serena and Darien would be married and Serena would become human and live with Darien in the castle. Malachite hoped he would be one of the lucky ones to be paired this year which would occur in a week.

"It's odd that only Prince Darien and Princess Serena were paired last year," Jedite said as he placed a red and purple striped shell in his satchel.

"It could be because they're royalty or because the time wasn't right for other pairings."

"Well, I hope I'm paired this year."

"That makes two of us." Malachite picked up a shell patterned with yellow and orage stripes. _How unusual to see yellow and orange together like this. This will be the centerpiece of the necklace._

A week later, Malachite was at the cove along with Jedite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and the other hopefuls. Prince Darien was near the water's edge dressed in his new wedding outfit. He wasn't wearing the sea star necklace Serena had given him because the magic in it was gone and tradition dictated that engagement gifts not be worn on one's wedding day.

The sun rose higher in the sky and the crowed watched the water in eager anticipation. Finally at noon, a red heart slowly rose out of the water along with the gold handle it was attached to before a beautiful mermaid with silver-white hair, a gold seashell bra, and a pale pink tail appeared, a crown of coral and ivory sparkled on her head.

The crowd cheered and applauded at Queen Serenity's arrival. She smiled at them as Serena and the other hopeful merpeople also surfaced. Serena was easily the happiest one there. Her blond pigtails gleamed in the sunlight and was adorned with beautiful pearls and shells and topped with a white veil. She swam to the shallows near Darien and everyone noticed that her pink tail was quivering with excitement. Two of Darien's handmaidens came forward and slipped a wedding dress on Serena: When she became human, she would be naked and it was up to the human to provide clothes for his or her beloved, if they were to become human.

Serenity raised her scepter and silence descended on the area. "Humans and merpeople, this is a joyful day for I have the honor of marrying Serena and Darien." There was quick applause before Serenity continued. "Our relationship has lasted for five hundred years and I know that we hope it will last forever. And so, Prince Darien and Princess Serena, do you promise to love and care for one another for the rest of your days?"

"I do, Your Highness," Darien stated with a courtly bow.

"I do, Your Highness," Serena responded, bowing to her mother.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife. Serena, tit was decided a year ago that you would live on land with your husband and with the scepter, I turn you into a human." There was a brief white flash and then Darien swept Serena into his arms and two feet peeked out from under her dress. Darien and Serena kissed and both humans and merpeople clapped and cheered at their union.

"And now," the queen announced as Darien set Serena down. "Let The Pairing begin!" She waved the scepter once through the air amidst a loud cheer. The humans lined up at the water's edge and waited for the merpeople to use their crystals to seek out their soulmates. Malachite was inwardly shaking as he stood there holding the necklace. What if he wasn't chosen, just like last year? He had been so disappointed, he had smashed the necklace before realizing he could have held on to it for the following year.

 _Well, if I'm not chosen this year, I'll just come back next year until I turn thirty, at which point I'll seek my bride from the village women who weren't chosen, just as the women not chosen will seek their husband from the village men._

He brought himself back to the cove to see a pretty black-haired mermaid with purple eyes and a red tail smiling happily at Jedite, her crystal shining brightly. Jedite returned the smile as he knelt down to present his gift and receive his own.

Queen Serenity swam over to them and waved the scepter over them. "Lord Jedite, the scepter has told me that you will be a merman next year." Jedite nodded as did the mermaid; both started talking once the queen left to check on the others' progress.

Malachite looked at the hopeful mermaids and his eyes were drawn to one in particular: She had blond hair and blue eyes like the princess, but she had a blue shell bra, and an orange tail with a thin yellow line running down the center of the tail. _She's lovely. I wonder if she'll get lucky and if so, who the lucky man will be._

He watched as she swam closer and she watched her crystal as she went past the men. She stopped when her crystal gave off a bright glow, and turned to look at…Malachite! "Hi," she said. "My name's Mina."

"Mina. That's a lovely name. I am Lord Malachite."

Mina couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she meet her beloved, he was one of the four lords! _Oh, Amy and Lita are gonna be so jealous once I get home and tell them._ She reached into a pouch and pulled out a necklace like hers and placed it around Malachite's neck once he had knelt and she lowered her head to accept her shell necklace. She noticed that the center shell had yellow and orange striped that seemed to symbolize her hair and tail and she was about to asked about it when Queen Serenity, beaming, swam over and waved the scepter.

"Lord Malachite, it has been decided that you will be a merman next year."

Once the queen had left, Mina said, "I've been dreaming of this moment since I became old enough to participate."

"As have I. Mina, since we have four seasons before our wedding, what if we were to split our time? I'll be a merman for two seasons and you be human for two seasons."

"A little unusual, but that sounds wonderful. What seasons do you want?"

"I was thinking summer and fall."

"Perfect. Then, I'll take winter and spring."

"Good. Meet me here tomorrow morning."

"Agreed, Lord Malachite."

"Please, just call me Malachite. After all, we will be getting married."

 **This chapter may seem longer than my usual few pages, but I had a lot of explanations to give and I hope everything made some sort of sense. The necklaces I described were inspired by a similar looking necklace I have which looked like a sea star to me.**


	2. Ocean Acclimation

**I want to thank the person who favorited the story and is following too. I've also decided, first chapter aside, that I'll be doing double chapter updates.**

Chapter Two- Ocean Acclimation

Malachite smiled as he and the other lords followed Darien and Serena up to the castle. He had been chosen and in a year he would be married and a permanent merman. He looked forward to spending the next several months learning to be a merman since he would be one for the rest of his life, as would Jedite, who was talking happily.

"Wow, that Raye is stunning," the blonde sighed. "I'm taking her on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow and then a picnic in the garden."

"All right, enough already," Zoicite snapped. "Have some consideration for those who weren't chosen." He indicated himself and Nephlite. The coppery-blonde and brunette stormed past their fellow lords as well as the prince and princess and into the castle.

"I didn't mean to make them mad."

"It'll be all right. They'll get over it," Serena said. "I think you two are lucky. Did you know that Raye is a priestess, Jedite?"

"Yes. That was one of the things we talked about. I was thinking about becoming a priest."

"Wonderful. And Malachite, you're just as lucky. Princess Mina is a wonderful girl."

"Wait. _Princess_ Mina? She didn't say she was a princess."

"She didn't? Huh. She likes being addressed with her title, at least occasionally. Anyway, I know how Mina is because she's my sister."

"Seeing as you both have blond hair and blue eyes that's not a surprise."

"So, Malachite," Darien said. "You and Jedite will be mermen next summer."

"Yes and I want to let you know that starting tomorrow, I'll be a merman until winter solstice."

"You will?"

"Yes and Mina said she'll be human for winter and spring."

"That's an interesting idea."

"Lord Malachite," Jedite said. "Since I'm meeting Raye tomorrow, I'd be happy to take your clothes back to the castle and bring them and clothes for Mina on the winter solstice."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

Mina swam back to the palace, her thoughts on Malachite and what she could show him during the two seasons he would be visiting her. She was curious about life on land and knew she would savor each and every thing she would experience. She opened her bedroom door and saw her friends, Lita and Amy, waiting for her.

"Mina!" Lita exclaimed as she and Amy swam up to her. "How was it? The wedding, I mean. You probably miss Serena already."

"Hi, girls. The wedding was fine and yes, I do miss Serena, but we can visit in the cove."

"Oh, Mina," Amy said, pointing at her neck. "You're engaged! Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So, who's the guy?" Lita asked. "Are you going to live on land or stay here?"

"I'll be staying here, though I plan to spend winter and spring on land. My fiancée will be here tomorrow and he'll spend all summer and fall with us."

"But who is he?" Lita pressed.

"His name is Lord Malachite."

" _Lord_ Malachite?"

"That's right, but he asked me to drop the title since we're a couple."

"You're engaged to one of the lords!? Oh, Mina, I am so jealous!"

"I figured you would. Actually, I thought both of you would." She looked at Amy questioningly.

Amy smiled. "I am a little envious, but I'm happy for you. I'm more occupied with my studies at this time, but I will marry eventually. By the way, Mina, I noticed the center shell on your necklace."

Mina looked down. "I noticed it earlier and mean to ask Malachite why he chose this shell and why it's in the center. I'll be sure to ask him tomorrow."

"I look forward to meeting him," Amy said.

"Me too," Lita added. There was a pause and then…

"You're engaged to one of the _lords_!"

Malachite and Jedite made their way down the path to the cove, a dress over one of Jedite's arms and a pair of shoes in his hand. Neither one wondered how to change forms since they had asked Darien last night.

 _"Prince Darien, how does one change forms?"_

 _"That's easy, Malachite. You touch the crystal and say, "human to merman." It worked in a similar way for Serena."_

 _"My thanks, Prince Darien."_

The two men arrived at the cover to find Mina and Raye already there. "I hope we haven't kept you waiting long," Jedite said as Raye pulled herself out of the water and took the dress.

"Not long at all," Mina assured them.

Raye pulled on the dress before touching her crystal. "Mermaid to human," she intoned. There was the same white flash from yesterday and Raye found herself with two legs. She looked up to see Jedite offering his hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet.

Her knees trembled and then buckled, but Malachite caught her before she hit the ground. "Thank you, Lord Malachite."

"My pleasure," he said as he set her upright. She swayed on the spot with Jedite nearby to catch her. Slowly, she stopped swaying.

"I think I'm stable now. I didn't think standing on legs would be hard."

"Try walking," Jedite said, offering his arm.

Raye took his arm and attempted her first step. Her leg shook slightly after put her foot down, but it stopped and she took another step.

Mina watched Raye's attempt to walk. She wanted to pay attention because she would be learning herself in two seasons. She was also anxious to get Malachite in the water so she could teach him to swim with a tail, not to mention see what color tail he would have.

Malachite approached Mina as Raye was now trying to walk without support. "Serena let it slip that you're a princess as well as her sister. Why did you not tell me?"

Mina blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I told myself that if I was paired, I wouldn't use my title, even though I like being addressed that way. I did plan to tell you, but I forgot."

"I understand."

"There is something I want to ask. Why did you choose this shell for the center?" She pointed at her necklace.

"I chose it because it is unusual to see yellow and orange together on a shell. It's just a coincidence that it symbolizes you hair and tail."

"Of course, but it's very special to me."

"Malachite, we're ready," Jedite said.

The white-haired lord turned to see Raye standing confidently in a pair of flats Jedite had chosen for her. He nodded. "All right. Everyone, close your eyes."

Once everyone's eyes were closed, Malachite quickly removed his clothes, folding each item as he removed them. He moved to where Mina was and found the water up to his ankles. He sat down, legs out, and touched the crystal. "Human to merman," he said, eyes closed.

There was the flash and Malachite opened his eyes to stare at his body. It seemed odd the way his skin smoothly transitioned to scales and fins. He admired the color; it was light blue with a thin white line running down the center. The full impact hit him and a grin lit up his face. _I have a tail! I'm really a merman!_

He heard a sharp inhale and looked to see Mina looking at his tail with an expression of awe and admiration. "Malachite, you look amazing."

The new merman looked at his tail and tried to move a part of it; the fins twitched and then the lower part moved from side to side. He looked up at Mina. "I'm ready to learn to swim with a tail."

"Great," Mina said.

He looked back at Jedite. "I'll see you later."

"Of course and sooner than winter." Jedite gathered up Malachite's clothes before leading Raye up the path.

Mina grabbed Malachite's hand and pulled him further into the water. She then ducked under, still holding his hand and Malachite instinctively took in air before going down. She looked at him and laughed. "Malachite, you're a merman now. You can breathe underwater."

He let his breath out and took another breath before giving an embarrassed smile. "It was instinct. It'll take a while to get used to ocean life."

"Hopefully, not a long while," Mina said, moving her tail up and down under his tail, making it move up and down too.

He smiled before moving it himself. He gave the fins a small flick and he moved forward a little. He flicked a bit harder and he moved forward a little farther than before. _This isn't too hard,_ he thought. _Actually, this is cool. I feel like I belong in the sea. I can hardly wait for when I will live here full-time._

Mina darted in front of him. "Follow me. I have a couple of friends who want to meet you." She started swimming for the palace, going slowly for Malachite's benefit.

So she was surprised when he drew alongside her. She grinned at him before going a little faster. She glanced back to see her fiancée gaining speed. _Oh, this is perfect,_ she thought. _A racing contest is a perfect way for him to practice his speed._

Mina kept up the pace and by the time they reached the front of the palace, Malachite's speed was just as good as any merman. He was panting slightly, his hands on the part of his tail where his knees would have been. "Did you…have to go…that fast?"

"Sure. It helped you learn to swim fast."

His blue eyes sparkled even though he narrowed them. "Very sneaky. I had no idea you were teaching me. Why are we at your home? I thought I was meeting your friends."

"We are. I suggested the palace gardens and they agreed. Also, while you're here and when we're married, you'll live in the palace."

"That makes sense," he said as he followed her inside. His level of comfortable lifestyle wasn't going to change one bit. He was a lord who lived his life in a castle serving his prince. Now he was engaged to mermaid princess and, once married, he would be a merman prince living in a palace.

Mina led him through the beautiful gleaming halls and through a door that opened up to a lavishly decorated and brightly colored garden and in the center was a gazebo where two mermaids waited, one with a green tail and one with a blue tail.

"Hi, girls," Mina said as they drew closer. "This is my beloved, Lord Malachite. Malachite, this are my dear friends, Lita and Amy." She gestured to the green-tailed girl first, then the other girl.

Both girls bowed as Lita said, "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Malachite."

"You don't have to bow or use my title all the time."

"That's like Mina," Amy said as they straightened. "She doesn't like anyone bowing to her, but she does like to hear her title every now and then."

Lita swam closer and circled Malachite. She took in his long silver-white hair, deep blue eyes, bare muscular chest, and his pale blue tail. _Wow, Mina's really lucky. This guy is beautiful._

Soon, the foursome were seated in the gazebo, swapping stories of life on land with life in the sea. The things Amy and Lita told him convinced him that he would love being a merman.

"You know, I've been wondering about Raye," Lita commented. "I know she went to The Pairing, but I haven't seen her since she went."

"Oh, she got paired too," Mina said. "She's now engaged to Lord Jedite."

"She's engaged to a lord, too!?"

"Uh-huh. Plus, Jedite will be a merman too."

"Are they around?" Amy asked.

"No," Malachite answered. "They're both on land enjoying a tour and a picnic. I should add that Jedite's interested in becoming a priest."

"He's going to change his title of lord to priest? He sounds like a relaxed guy."

"He doesn't really care for his title like I do, so yes, you could say he is a relaxed guy."


	3. Solo Exploration

Chapter Three- Solo Exploration

Malachite passed his first day as a merman talking to Lita and Amy. He dined with Mina and Queen Serenity who, like Darien, thought their plan to split their time in half was an interesting idea. "No one else has thought of spending two full seasons as human or merperson," she said.

"I wanted to find out how sea life is so that when next summer comes, I'll be fully prepared," Malachite replied.

"That's long-term planning."

"And that's a trait I can understand," Mina said.

As Malachite lie on his new bed, he marveled on how similar land and sea were, save for the whole legs/tail thing. Well, actually food choices were also different as was the fact that he's sharing the ocean with countless sea creatures.

 _There are pros and cons to being a merman and so far I've seen only the pros. I'm not going to go out of my way to look for cons; I suspect they'll find me._ Malachite rolled over and drifted off to sleep with a soft sigh.

The following morning, Malachite had breakfast with just Mina as the queen had already begun her royal duties. "By the way," Mina said. "I was relieved of my duties for just one day so I'm afraid you're on your own today."

"I understand. Darien had relieved me of mine when I told him I would be visiting you until winter."

"It's fortunate you have three others to pitch in."

"Yes. And you'll be relieved of yours once winter comes."

"Mother has already approved when I told her of our plan.

"Speaking of duties, I should really get started on mine." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you later." She turned and swam out of the room, her blond hair streaming behind her.

Malachite finished breakfast and decided to explore the palace before venturing outside. He swam through one floor after another. He realized that the absence of stairs was something he failed to notice yesterday; instead the floor curved upwards like a ramp. _The rooms here are no different than the ones in the castle back home. I mean, there's a kitchen, dining hall, throne room, library, bedrooms, and even a ballroom. The only rooms missing are bathrooms._

He swam out to the garden and over a cluster of coral shaped like a bush before the wide expanse of the ocean was spread out before him until it met up with a large rock face- The end of the sea kingdom of Crystal Cove. He swam to the front of the palace to see the merfolk village laid out on the seabed. This was an opportunity to meet the other merpeople and see how they live.

His arrival in town didn't go unnoticed- at least by the teenagers and young adults who had attended The Pairing. But, before long, news that Lord Malachite, the beloved of Princess Mina was in town had spread and it seemed like everyone was coming up to meet him and tell him that he was lucky to be paired with Mina. They were also asking questions.

"Where is Princess Mina?"

"Will you buy her a gift?"

"Will you be human or merman when you get married?"

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time," Malachite said, feeling a little taken aback by their casual attitude. On land, if he ventured into town, the people would step out of his way and bow as he passed them. So, for the merpeople to greet him like this was a little overwhelming.

The crowd moved back a little and Malachite smiled at them. "That's better. Now, Mina is attending to royal duties so I thought I'd explore the area. I'm afraid I don't have any form of payment to buy a gift. I'll be a merman when I get married."

A cheer went up from the crowd and Malachite could only guess that they were worried that they would lose their remaining princess. He was pleased that he could lay their fears to rest.

A merman wearing a green apron made of seaweed came forward and bowed before saying, "I would be most honored if you would visit my stall, milord."

"Okay," Malachite agreed, seeing no reason not to. "Lead the way."

The crowd parted as the vendor led Malachite to his stall where several pieces of jewelry lay. They were all different; some had different colored shells, others had pearls, and others still had both shells and pearls. Pieces of seaweed or twine varied in length and thickness and were threaded through the shells and pearls.

The merman lord was impressed by what he saw. "You have a very good collection of jewelry, sir, but I've already said I can't buy a gift."

"I understand, milord. Please let me at least explain our system. I don't know about other sea kingdoms, but ours use sand dollars as payment, although we do accept gold coins on occasion."

"Sand dollars," Malachite repeated. "Got it."

At that point, a merwoman came up to him and invited him to her home for an early lunch. He accepted the invitation and spent lunch answering her questions about humans and life on land. He left her home an hour later and swam to the outskirts of the village where he came across a building he recognized as a temple.

 _I bet that's where Raye lives,_ he thought. _I think I'll pay her a visit._ He swam up to the front door and knocked. There was a pause of about a minute before the door opened and Raye was on the other side.

"Oh, Lord Malachite, what a surprise. Please, come in." She moved aside and appraised him as he swam in. "I must say, that tail color suits you."

"Uh, thanks, Raye. How was your time with Jedite yesterday?"

"It was wonderful. Your kingdom isn't too different from ours except for people walking instead of swimming and Jedite explained how you use gold and silver coins to pay for things. I also noticed that people stepped aside when Jedite approached."

"Yes. When I entered the village, I was nearly mobbed by everyone."

Raye laughed slightly. "Yeah, we're a friendly race. Anyway, Jedite showed me the castle and I talked to Serena for a little before having a picnic lunch in the garden."

"That does sound nice. Perhaps, I'll do the same for Mina; maybe not in the winter, but definitely in the spring."

"You could have a summer picnic on the beach. Just ask Mina where merpeople have beach picnics and she'll show you the spot."

"I like that idea. Thanks, Raye."

"You're welcome, milord."

"You don't need to say my title all the time, Raye."

"Very well, mi- I mean, Malachite."

After observing Raye's meditations and having afternoon tea with her, Malachite swam past the temple and into open waters. He scanned the seafloor to find some sand dollars or maybe some gold coins that went down with a shipwreck.

 _And as it so happens, there's a shipwreck right over there,_ he thought. _I wonder if there's some kind of pouch that will let me hold any coins or sand dollars I find._

He darted through a porthole and paused. He had never been in a shipwreck and what he saw filled him with sadness. The planks were broken and some had barnacles and algae on them. The stairs were still in one piece, but had a slight covering of algae.

He swam through the level and came across the cargo hold- or what was left of it. The front of it that formed the base of the prow was gone. A gaping, jagged hole was in its place and he swam closer to inspect it.

 _The jagged parts are triangle in shape. I think they're teeth marks and shark ones at that._ He gulped at his conclusion. _I better make my search fast and then get out of here._

He turned away from the hole and scanned the floor of the ship. He spied a leather bag that people carried money in and still in good shape. He grabbed it, pried it open, and looked inside to see a small amount of coins inside! He smiled as he returned to his search, but found no other coins. He did find a couple of sand dollars and couldn't believe how big they were; each one was a little bigger than his palm, but still fit in the bag.

He ventured up to the other floors and came away with some wonderful finds: Some more coins, a few more sand dollars, human jewelry for Mina, and a large pouch he could drape across his front. He swam through another porthole and swam around the village on his way back to the palace. He deposited the pouch in his room before heading down to dinner.

"Malachite, there you are! I was worried when you didn't show up at lunch," Mina exclaimed, relief evident in her voice.

"A merwoman invited me to lunch when I decided to visit the village," Malachite replied as he sat down. "I had no idea merpeople were so friendly."

"What do you mean?"

"I think just about everyone came up to meet me once word had spread that I was there. I'm used to villagers stepping aside and bowing when I go into town."

Mina giggled. "Well, now that they've met you, they won't mob you again. But, you will be noticed by everyone."

Malachite shrugged. "I'm used to that."

"Did you spend all afternoon in the marketplace?" Serenity asked.

"No. I visited Ray for a little bit and then I explored a sunken ship."

"Did you find anything?" Mina asked.

"Oh, yes. I found some coins, a few sand dollars, and a pouch to keep them in. Oh, I also found some human jewelry."

"Sounds like you had an interesting day," Serenity remarked.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Please, Malachite, just Serenity will do. After all, you and I will be family in a year."

"True enough."


	4. Jedite

**Okay, this is going to be a long one, but it'll be worth it. As you can tell by the chapter title, we'll be adding Jedite to the mix.**

Chapter Four- Jedite

Malachite spent a lot of time exploring his new environment as well as talking with the merpeople. They were all too happy to answer any questions he had. He reserved a few questions for Serenity and Mina and one of them was a bombshell.

It occurred about two weeks after Malachite had changed forms and he was asking the royals question about being merpeople- pros and cons session, even though he had originally planned not to ask about the cons.

"I think there's a lot of perks of being a merperson," Mina said brightly.

"But there are some downsides," Serenity countered. "Such as our boundaries are the shorelines. Humans have overcome theirs with ships. Plus, they can visit one another on land. As I said, we're limited to where there is water."

"We don't have to worry about being hot," Mina said. "I mean, if we're sunning and start to feel too warm, we can slip underwater and we're fine. Plus, we can see and breathe underwater while humans can't."

"Yes, and we live longer than humans."

This caught Malachite's attention. "I'm sorry, Serenity, what was that?"

"No one told you? Merpeople live longer than humans. It's no guarantee, but we can live for 300 to 400 years. Right now, Malachite, you still have the lifespan of a human, but next summer when you are changed, your lifespan will change as well."

Malachite's mind was still reeling at this news as he laid in bed. _I'm going to be able to live for_ _ **centuries**_ _? I wonder if Jedite knows. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him yet. Raye's been to land at least one more time since my change, but Jedite hasn't changed. If he stays at the temple only, I would have seen him since I visit Raye almost every day. Well, it's only been two weeks. I'll eventually see him._ Malachite's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Mina giggled as she led Malachite to the surface, the latter holding a picnic basket. It had been a week since Malachite wondered about Jedite and Mina was given the day off. Malachite seized the opportunity and suggested a beach picnic, adding that Raye mentioned a place for merpeople to picnic at and Mina smiled.

"I know exactly where that's at. I'll lead the way."

The couple broke the surface and Mina led the way to a flat rock that protruded above the water. A ring of flat rocks surrounded it, the "seat" part sticking up just out of the water; the perfect spot for merpeople to sit with their tails in the water and they're not floating in their seats.

Mina pulled herself up into the seat and took the basket from Malachite so that he could get in a seat. He didn't realize how hard it would be to climb up with a tail seeing as sitting in a chair underwater was simple. He managed to get in a seat and Mina started pulling out the food. It had taken Malachite a little while to get used to what merpeople eat, but now he liked most of what was served at mealtimes.

 _It'll be a little strange to go back to human food after eating merpeople food, but I'm sure I'll adjust in no time._

A warm breeze blew across the water and their hair blew sideways in response to the wind. Mina smiled at the feeling. "Hmm," she said. "That feels good."

"Yes," Malachite agreed. "I had almost forgotten how good it feels."

"We'll have to make sure to surface more often then. I don't want you to forget anything you experienced as a human."

"That would be unfortunate. But, I fear I may have forgotten how to walk."

"I hope not. I need your guidance to learn to walk myself."

"My people have a saying: Once you learn something, you never forget how to do it."

"So, once we're on land, we won't forget how to swim with tails, is that what you mean?"

"Exactly." Malachite was still concerned about walking again, despite what he said. _Technically, the saying is once you've ridden a horse, you never forget how. The same can be said for swimming, but walking? Will I be able to stand and walk after several months of not doing so?_

"Malachite, have you thought about what you'll show me on land?"

"I have a little. Jedite took Raye on a tour and that sounds like a good place to start."

"It sure does."

"I haven't thought beyond that, though. What of you, Mina? Is there anything in particular you want to see or know?"

"Well, Serena mentioned a dance Darien invited her to last winter."

"Ah, yes. The Winter Ball. It usually takes place about a week after the Winter Solstice."

"I would love to know how humans dance."

"And I would be happy to teach you."

"Oh, thank you, Malachite!"

"My pleasure. Perhaps, we can take a sleigh ride on the kingdom tour, if it snows."

"What's snow?"

For a moment, Malachite thought she was joking, but the curious expression on her face told him otherwise. "It's difficult to describe. It's like ice, but falls from the sky lighter than rain. It usually comes when it's cold."

"Sounds interesting. I hope I see some."

"So do I."

She smiled and two of them slipped back into the water, but left their heads above the water they swam in the direction of the palace, staying close to the shallows, but not necessarily in the shallows. As a result, Malachite spied a naked blonde man approaching the water.

"Jedite!" he called before swimming into the shallows.

"Lord Malachite. Oh, and Princess Mina too."

"Coming to visit Raye?" Malachite asked.

"For the first time and I'll be staying a week. I've already arranged for Nephlite to retrieve my clothes at sunset and come back a week later at noon."

"Oh, Jedite, you'll love being a merman!" Mina exclaimed.

"I have no doubt of that. After all, I love Raye." He sat down in the water next to Malachite and touched the crystal. "Human to merman."

A brief flash and Jedite sat there with a light green tail where his legs had been. He looked at it and then at Malachite. "How come I don't have a tail like yours?"

Like mine? You mean having a second color like a line?"

"Yes."

"I think it has to do with the mermaid or merman in question when they present their gift to their beloved," Mina said. "Serena had a pink tail and when Darien came to visit, he had a black tail which complemented Serena's nicely.

"So since you have an orange tail with a yellow line, Malachite ends up with a complementary tail that's light blue with a white line. And Raye's red tail will be complemented by my light green tail."

"That's right."

"And where does the gift figure into it?"

"It figures because the gift was in his or her hands when being presented. The crystal takes in a sense of the tail color and gives the human a tail that complements his or her beloved's own."

"But enough talk," Malachite cut in. "We need to get you in the water to start swimming."

Malachite and Mina each grabbed one of Jedite's hands and pulled him into deeper water. Jedite, not wanting to sink right away, flicked his tail to keep him afloat. He blinked slightly at what he could only call instinct; he wanted to stay above the water and his tail reacted to this desire.

A small smile came to his face and it was reflected on Mina and Malachite's faces. They ducked down and Jedite followed by leaping into the air and splashing down like a dolphin. He let his guides lead him to the village while he learned how to swim with a tail.

Their arrival was noticed just as Serenity had said, but a crowd gathered when they saw Jedite with them. They greeted and questioned him just as they did with Malachite, but kept their distance this time. Jedite answered their question and even fell into easy conversation with a few. Malachite watched while thinking of the other two pairs: One was a merman who would be human next year while the other was a young woman who would be a mermaid.

The crowd eventually dispersed and the trio continued on to the temple. Jedite looked at the building and its property before saying, "So, this is where I'll be living, huh?"

"Yes, and where you'll be staying during your visit," Mina replied.

"I'm guessing Lord Malachite is staying at the palace."

"That's right," Malachite said.

"So, next summer, do I still call you "lord" or would it be "prince"?"

"It'll be prince," Mina answered quickly. She smiled at him. "Prince Malachite. I like the sound of that."

"It does sound nice, princess." Jedite knocked on the door and a purple eye peeked out before the door opened fully.

"Jedite, I was starting to wonder. I thought I had the time of day wrong," Raye said.

"I was detained by the village. They had a few questions and I had conversations with some of them."

"Yes, we're a friendly race. I told Malachite the same when he visited me the first time. You won't have to worry about being questioned every time, but you might get into some conversations since you did this time."

"I think we'll leave you two alone," Mina said. "I promised Malachite I'd show him more of the ocean plus a surprise."

"Okay. See you later," Raye said, waving after the couple before waving Jedite inside and closing the door. She faced him and gave a quick up and down before smiling.

"Jedite, I love your tail color! I was hoping you would have a green tail." She giggled as she swung her tail up next to his to admire the effect. "And may I add that it goes great with your hair."

"I thought you were a priestess, not a fashionista," he teased.

"Oh, please. I'm still a girl. Now, then. Let's start your priest training by me showing you around."

Mina twirled vertically before stopping. "Now you try."

Malachite attempted the twirl but floated sideways before completing it. "Whoa," he said, flipping his tail to regain control.

"Not bad for a first time. You'll eventually get it."

"How about a backflip and maybe demonstrate it slowly?"

"Sure." She arched her back before bending backwards. Her tail came up and soon Mina was upside down before she was right-side up again. She did a quick backflip to show the complete effect.

Malachite took a deep breath before attempting the backflip. He did exactly what Mina did and ended up right-side up, feeling slightly disoriented.

"You did it!" Mina cheered. "You did a backflip!"

"Doing tricks underwater is easier and safer than on land," he remarked.

"Why is that?"

"Well, you're floating for one thing so if a trick goes awry, you'll be able to swim away before getting hurt. Another is air is thinner than water so if a trick on land goes wrong, like the backflip, the momentum of your body keeps carrying you forward and you could hit a rock or the ground-hard."

Mina winced. "Sounds like being human is dangerous."

"Only if you're doing tricks or trip."

"Trip?"

"Yes. It's when you're walking or running and there's a rock or a foot in your path that you don't notice. Your foot meets this object and you hit the ground."

"Hard?"

"Not really. Some people turn their fall into a forward roll."

"You mean a somersault?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"How about you practice somersaulting right now?"

Jedite's eyes were closed, his breathing deep and even as he kneeled on the "knees" part of his tail. He was doing a basic meditation that Raye had just taught him and he found himself quite relaxed and all thoughts and responsibilities were floating away as if the ocean itself had washed them anyway.

 _This is pleasant,_ he thought. _I feel so free of any concerns or worries. I wonder what other meditation techniques I'll learn as well as the duties of a priest. Priest Jedite. I have to admit, that does have a nice sound to it._

Raye peeked inside the meditation chamber to see Jedite absolutely immobile. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was a life-like statue. _His focus is incredible. He'll definitely make a good priest. And why not? A couple are soulmates and the one who will permanently change is the one who will discover their true destiny. Malachite's destiny is to be a merman prince and so Jedite's destiny is to be a merman priest. Hmm, I do wonder…if Queen Serenity had said I was to be human, would my destiny have been to be addressed as "Lady"?_

Raye was torn from her musings when she saw Jedite rise from his spot and turn to see her floating there and she smiled. "Your concentration is wonderful. I don't think you knew I was here."

"Actually, I did know. I figured you were either checking up on me or were deep in thought."

"Both, actually. I was just wondering what my life would have been like if I became human instead of you being a merman."

"Ah. If you were human when we married, people would have addressed you as Lady Raye."

"I don't know if I would ever get used to it. I rather like the life I have."

"Well, you don't need to worry about it. You're staying a mermaid and I'll be a merman as well as a priest next summer."

"Speaking of which, let me show you one of the duties of a priest."

 _What a week,_ Jedite thought as he swam toward the surface. _A priest does a lot every day, some days lighter than others. Raye says that right now, I'm training to be a priest so naturally I have a lot of training to do. Hopefully, I'll already be a priest by the wedding. I wonder if I have to remove my wedding outfit when the queen is ready to change me. Perhaps I'll ask next time I visit._

Jedite surfaced and swam to the shallows. He was a little early, so he decided to just sit in the water and ponder what it would be like to be so close to land and unable to go farther. _If I had been born a merman, I would be curious about how humans live. However, I am human and I'm learning how merpeople live so I'll be ready to be one. The thought of being unable to go on land does sadden me a little._

There was the sound of someone surfacing and Jedite glanced over his shoulder to see Malachite approaching. "Lord Malachite," he said, nodding.

"Lord Jedite," he replied.

"Please, just Jedite. I'm officially a priest-in-training so no royal titles anymore- at least when I'm a merman."

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So, what brings you here, milord?"

"I wanted to see you off, not to mention seeing you change."

"I see." Both of them sat there for a time before Jedite said, "Any other thoughts you want to share?"

"Just thinking that this time next year, this will be the closest we can get to land without beaching ourselves."

Jedite chuckled. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing before you got here. A little sad that we'll never be human again next summer."

"A little, yes. But, there are perks to being a merman- or a merperson in general."

"Such as?"

"No more sunburn, for one. We can stay underwater during the winter months, so we won't be cold, breathing and seeing underwater, and living longer."

"Living longer? What do you mean?"

"Raye didn't tell you? Queen Serenity told me that merpeople could live 300 to 400 years, but it's not a guarantee. You and I still have human lifespans right now."

"300 to 400 _hundred years_?" Jedite gave a low whistle. "And that starts next summer?"

"That's right. Speaking of seasons, do you plan to ask Raye to The Winter Ball?"

"I hadn't thought about it, but I think I will."

"Will what?" said a new voice. Both mermen looked at the shore to see Nephlite there, a set of extra clothes draped over one arm and a pair of shoes in one hand.

Jedite pulled himself out of the water as he replied, "I'm thinking of asking Raye to The Winter Ball."

"I think you should. You are bringing Princess Mina to the ball, yes Lord Malachite?"

"Of course. We'll be there a week before the ball and I'll be giving her dance lessons."

Jedite touched his crystal. "Merman to human," he said. Once again, a flash and Jedite had two legs instead of a tail. He pulled on his shirt and pulled his pants on halfway before struggling to his feet to pull his pants the rest of the way up and slipping on his shoes. Jedite and Nephlite nodded to Malachite before they headed up the path and Malachite pulled himself into deeper water before diving down to continue his underwater visit.


	5. Autumn Exploit

**Perhaps these chapters are longer than I thought as this one is as long as the last one.**

Chapter Five- Autumn Exploit

The weeks of summer melted away and when Malachite surfaced one morning, he saw the trees' leaves were a mixture of colors which was a sign that fall had arrived. Malachite had become increasingly comfortable living in the sea and he knew that he would miss it when he switched to land. He also missed his life on land and looked forward to going back.

Mina was excited about her visit to land. She had heard stories from Serena and Raye and both said they had had a wonderful time. She knew she still had to wait a few more months, but she was sure she would have a wonderful time, too. _My first experiences include dance lessons and a ball. It'll be great to see Serena again and meet the other lords as well as a human marketplace._

"Mina!" a voice called that she instantly recognized: Malachite. She turned to see her fiancée swimming toward her. "Mina, your mother wants to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She didn't say and it's not my place to ask."

"Of course. I'll meet you in the garden by the gazebo."

He nodded as the two entered the palace. He continued straight down the hall to the back door while Mina went up to the center of the palace where the Throne Room was located. She knocked once, which was how the queen knew it was family and not a subject or servant, before opening one of the double doors and swimming up to her mother. "You wanted to see me, Mother?"

"Yes, my dear. It is time for you to think about when you will rule."

"Surely, not now or by summer?"

Serenity chuckled, "No, not that soon. Believe me, when the time comes, I will tell you.

"However, you will need a symbol of your rule and now is the time to find it. With Serena living on land, you are next in line for the throne. Your symbol is a golden jeweled scepter topped with two gold intertwined hearts. It is located in a shipwreck, but not one close to our kingdom and I do not know which one hide the scepter, which has been lost for centuries."

"Is this a test of my ability to rule?"

"In a way. It will measure your ability to make decisions and take charge as well as how you greet any merpeople not from our kingdom. It is also a quest and I do expect you to return before the winter solstice, the day you become human. You need to take supplies with you and it wouldn't hurt to take a companion with you, like say, Malachite? After all, he will be living here and it would do him some good to meet merpeople from other kingdoms."

"Yes, Mother. Shall I prepare now and set out at, say, dawn tomorrow?"

"An excellent idea, Mina. Please do so now and good luck."

"Thank you, Mother." Mina gave Serenity a kiss before leaving the room and heading straight for the garden.

Malachite saw Mina coming with an expression of excitement on her face. "Mina, what did Serenity say?"

"She's given me a test- kind of. I think it's more of a quest and she suggested you come with me."

"Wonderful. So, what kind of quest is it?"

"You know the scepter my mom wields? That's a symbol of her rule. My quest is to travel to a distant shipwreck and find my own scepter."

"Which shipwreck and what does the scepter look like?"

"That's the quest. I have to search shipwrecks far from our kingdom for it, which has a gold, jeweled handle and is topped with two gold intertwined hearts. I want to prepare some supplies now and be ready to leave by tomorrow morning."

"Then, let's start preparing."

The next morning, Mina and Malachite left the palace with both of them carrying a pouch of supplies. Since their kingdom had an end near the back of the palace garden, there was only one direction for them to go. They swam through a marketplace just getting started for the day and the various vendors greeted them as they swam by. They reached the temple where Raye was tending a small garden of seaweed. She waved to them before returning to her gardening. Soon, the signs of the village were far out of sight as they headed into wild ocean.

"Mina, do you have any idea where to find shipwrecks?"

"Not really. I have no real idea how to go about it. How about you?"

"I suggest surfacing to get some idea of where we are."

"Well…okay. But, let's be careful. We're past both our kingdoms and-,"

"People outside our kingdoms don't know merpeople exist. Right. I remember."

Both headed for the surface and slowly rose, back-to-back, their eyes visible just above the water. Malachite saw no ships in front of him nor to the left or the right. He felt Mina rising upward and concluded that there were no ships behind him. He rose fully and looked around: There was nothing but water in all directions. He looked up to determine the sun's position.

"Okay, if I'm reading it right, north is that way." He turned around and pointed in the direction Mina had been looking.

"So we're heading south and east. Then we have to remember to head north and west to go home"

"At this point, yes. But we don't know where the scepter lies, much less which direction to take."

Both ducked back under and continued their southeastern trek, searching any shipwrecks they found. When it started to get dark, they took shelter in a cave, both a little disappointed they didn't find the scepter, but were aware that this was a quest and such things are not completed in a day.

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Mina and Malachite froze at the sight of a scythe being pointed at them by a mermaid who seemed to be barely a teenager. Her short black hair floated about her child-like face and her violet eyes were narrowed with suspicion. Her purple tail was straight, but her fins floated upward.

Mina smiled and bowed. "Greetings, I am Princess Mina of Crystal Cove and this is my fiancée, Malachite. We are on a quest."

The mermaid smiled as she lowered the scythe. "Oh, hello. I am Princess Hotaru of Coral Grove. What kind of quest brings you here?"

"Three days ago, we set out to find a scepter that is to be the symbol of my rule when I become queen someday. I was told to look in sunken ships for the item. Do you have any ships like that?"

"Indeed. My kingdom calls it The Ship Graveyard. No merperson goes there for fear that humans will one day manage to reclaim their ships."

"Could you point us in the right direction?"

"Sure. It's that way." Hotaru swung her scythe so that it pointed to her right, their left.

"Thank you, Princess Hotaru."

"You're welcome, Princess Mina. I hope you find what you seek." She turned and swam off to continue her rounds.

"She doesn't act like any princess I've met," Malachite commented as they swam. "Mermaid or human."

"Yes. Perhaps in these waters, everyone is expected to defend their kingdom, including the royal family. Clearly, they see humans as a threat as opposed to our enclosed community."

"I would have to agree."

Jedite swept the temple steps, pausing now and then to look at the open waters that led past the kingdoms of land and sea. He had arrived yesterday for another week of priest training to learn from Raye that Mina and Malachite had gone past the temple the day before he arrived and hadn't come back. She was worried and naturally so was he, so Raye decided to speak to the queen on the matter.

 _I hope they're okay. It would be awful if something happened to them._

He looked at the village and saw a red-tailed mermaid approaching. "Raye," he said once she was closer. "what did Queen Serenity say?"

"Mina's on a quest to find a scepter that will be the symbol of her rule when she's crowned queen one day. Malachite went with her to keep her company."

"A scepter of her own? Wow."

"I know. I hope she stops by on the way home so I can see it."

"Uh, Raye? I have a couple of questions."

"Oh. Go ahead."

"At the wedding, will I have to remove my clothes when the queen changes me?"

"Oh, no. They'll disappear at the same time your legs become a tail."

"I see. Okay. Now, there's going to be a winter ball a week after the solstice and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

Raye's eyes widened. "A human dance? Yes, Jedite. I'd love to go."

"Great. You may need some dance lessons, though."

"You can teach me when I come onto land in a couple of weeks."

"You're right. Dance lessons in two weeks, then."

Malachite sighed as he and Mina left yet another ship. This was their second day at The Ship Graveyard and no scepter yet. There were countless ships at the site and Malachite had been confident that the scepter was here, but now he wondered if they should move on and look in another part of the ocean.

Mina was feeling frustrated with the search, but kept reminding herself that the end result of the search would be worth the frustration. She glanced over at Malachite and he seemed equally frustrated to her. _I don't blame him one bit. I've considered moving on to another area entirely, but if the scepter's really here, then I owe it to myself to keep looking here._

"Mina," Malachite said as they approached the next ship. "What if we split up in searching the ships? We'll finish searching each one sooner."

"That would be nice. Okay, you search the top and I'll search the bottom. We'll meet up in the middle." Both nodded before splitting up.

Thus, they searched several ships in this manner with no luck. They approached the tenth ship and Mina slipped through a porthole. The interior didn't depress her like it did to Malachite when he explored his first sunken ship; she had seen ships like this all her life and never took the time to see them as they sailed across the ocean.

She explored the first floor of her half and saw nothing before proceeding to the bottom floor of the ship. She saw what had to be the cargo that was supposed to go to a human kingdom when the ship ended up sinking. She wasn't sure what she was looking at, but thanks to Malachite, she recognized the treasure chest. Curious and deciding to take a break from searching, she swam over to it, pried open the lid since the lock had rusted and fallen off, and lifted the lid.

A trove of gold, silver, and jewels sparkled in the sunlight that filtered from the surface and through the broken planks and right on top of it all was an object with a gold handle that have several beautiful jewels studding it and on the top were two glittering gold intertwined hearts. It was her scepter!

Slowly, she reached down, grasped the handle, and lifted it out of the chest. She held it up and admired it. It was so beautiful it took her breath away.

"Mina, I didn't find anything," Malachite reported as he swam up behind her.

She smiled as she turned and held the scepter up. "But I did," she replied.

Malachite stared at it before a grin lit up his face. "Yes! You found it!"

"Yeah. It was in this chest." She pointed at the still open chest. Malachite looked at it and then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Malachite?" Mina asked. "What's wrong?"

He swam over to the chest and stared transfixed for a few moments before whispering in amazement, "The Royal Ruby."

"The what?"

"A long time ago a band of pirates robbed the kingdom when it was a small one and among the money and jewels was a large ruby called The Royal Ruby which belonged to the royal family. I am sure that Prince Darien would be pleased to have a piece of his family's history returned."

"What about the rest?" Mina gestured at the chest.

Malachite closed the lid, gripped the handles on either side, and attempted to lift it. It rose a little before Malachite released it. "Wow, that's heavy," he commented. "and I don't recommend carrying it back home since we're about three days away."

"True, but we can at least take the ruby back," Mina said as she put the scepter in her pouch.

Malachite opened the chest, removed the ruby, and put it in his pouch. Once they swam outside, Malachite shifted some broken wooden planks on the sand so that it resembled an "X" and explained that if it was decided to recover the rest of the treasure, it would be easy to find it once they arrived at The Ship Graveyard.

"You know," Mina said as they headed home. "Mother named her scepter The Heart Scepter and tradition says that I must name mine as well."

"It seems strange that we found it in a chest of treasure that was stolen long ago."

"How long ago was the robbery?"

"About 250 years ago, I believe according to our history books."

"What if the scepter was intended for the royal heir of the sea kingdom of Crystal Cove at the time?"

"It's possible that the people who crafted it gave it to the royal family of the land to give to the sea's royal family, but it was stolen before they could do so."

"Mother was born about fifty years after the theft and it's possible that her parents told her about the lost scepter. The odds of it being in the treasure chest after all this time is small."

"It's lucky the chest was still in one piece. It could have been smashed and its contents scattered all over the ocean."

"You're right. But now, let's go home and I'll think of a name for my scepter along the way."

Raye swam around the temple property aimlessly. Jedite went home yesterday, but Mina and Malachite still hadn't returned. She was extremely worried. She knew a quest could take some time, but she still worried.

"What if something happened to them?" she asked aloud. "What if they got caught in an undertow, or a cave in, or a rockslide, or-,"

"Or we could be right behind you," said Malachite's voice.

Raye spun around, gave a scream of joy, and then hugged them, Mina first then Malachite. "I'm so glad to see you! I spoke to your mom when I didn't see you for three days, but I was so worried!"

"So we gathered," Malachite commented.

"So, you found it? Can I see it?"

"Sure," Mina said, reaching into the pouch. "and you and Malachite will be the first ones to hear its name. I present…The True Hearts Scepter." She pulled it out and held it up for Raye to see.

"Oh, it's so beautiful," she said softly.

"True Hearts Scepter," said Malachite. "I like that name."

"Tell me about your search. Was it hard? Any dangers you had to get past?"

"No dangers, but we did have to search a lot of shipwrecks because that's where Mother said the scepter would be. I found it in a treasure chest that apparently was stolen from our land counterpart centuries ago."

"How do you know that?"

"Because a jewel that belongs to Darien's family was in that chest." Malachite pulled out The Royal Ruby."

"Wow! That's a really big ruby."

"I was hoping Jedite could take it home and present it to Darien."

"Oh, I'm sorry. He was here, but he left yesterday. However, I'll be visiting him in a little less than two weeks. You could leave it with me and I'll give it to Jedite. I have a pouch of money I take with me every time I go to land."

"Well…" Malachite wasn't sure. It wasn't that he didn't trust Raye, rather he wanted Darien to get the ruby back quickly. _Darien and his family have waited a long time for news of this ruby. A couple more weeks wouldn't hurt._

"Okay," he said passing the jewel to Raye. She held it carefully and allowed them to see the bag before placing the ruby inside it. Mina and Malachite nodded before leaving the temple and heading for the palace, nodding to vendors and villagers as they swam through town.

They swam into the palace and up to the Throne Room. Mina knocked once before opening the door and swimming in with Malachite in tow. He bowed to Serenity as Mina said, "We found it, Mother." She pulled it out and added, "This is The True Hearts Scepter."

"Well done, Mina and let me say that's a lovely name for your scepter."

"Thank you, Mother. So, what can my scepter do?"

"At this point, all it does is represent your future role as queen. During your coronation, I will use the Heart Scepter to transfer its power to The True Hearts Scepter. After that, it will do everything that mine currently does and, perhaps, it will acquire new abilities as time passes."

Malachite listened with interest. _So, when Mina becomes queen, her scepter will be the one used at weddings and with The Pairing ceremonies._

"Now, I suggest you two rest up because I'll be throwing a ball tomorrow night to celebrate the success of your quest."


	6. A Ball and a Ruby

Chapter Six- A Ball and a Ruby

Serenity announced the ball after Mina and Malachite took naps and once they all had dinner. The entire kingdom talked excitedly about the ball the following day as they put on their best jewelry and generally made themselves look their best.

Mina was whisked off by two mermaid servants to get ready for the ball and Malachite watched her go before two mermen servants came up to him and led him to another chamber.

"What's going on?" he asked as the door closed.

One of the mermen bowed. "Queen Serenity wished for us to assist you in getting ready for the ball, milord."

Malachite was then guided to a chair and the servants started to work on his hair. They brushed it, applied different things that Malachite wasn't familiar with, and finished with tying it back. They proceeded to polish his tail and finished with putting a sash over his chest and placing a princely crown on his head. They moved back so that he could see his reflection better.

His hair looked like it would if he were attending a ball on land. His tail had never looked better; it had been polished to a high gleam. The sash was appropriate for a lord to wear but the crown, a circlet really, seemed inappropriate. Yes, he was engaged to a princess, but he didn't think it was right for him to wear a crown.

There was a knock before the door opened and Mina said, "It's almost time, Malachite."

He turned around and gaped at his fiancée. Her hair had been brushed, braided, and wound into an elegant bun. Her tail had also been polished, an assortment of pearls and shells on twine adorned her tail and hair, and a beautiful tiara of ivory and mother-of-pearl gleamed on her head.

"Oh, Malachite, you look really handsome," Mina sighed happily as she swam forward and clasped his hands.

"And you look gorgeous," he replied. "But I don't think I should be wearing a crown. I'm a lord, not a prince."

"Hmm." Mina tapped her lips as she gave Malachite a second look. She then removed his crown and tilted her head. "You know, you look better without it, but I think a sea star on you sash would be the perfect touch."

As the mermen put the crown away and applied a sea star to the center of the sash, Mina added, "I should say that at the wedding, you will be crowned once we've been declared husband and wife."

"That's acceptable because I'll be a prince then." Malachite held out his arm and Mina looped her arm through his before the couple swam out of the room.

There was a low rumble of noise as they approached the ballroom. The double doors were opened by a pair of guards and the crowd turned as Mina and Malachite swam in. The princess led Malachite to the front of the room where a trio of thrones sat with the queen sitting in one. A pedestal beside her had a sponge cushion on it and lying on top of it was The True Hearts Scepter. Mina took the seat next to her mother while Malachite, reluctantly, sat on the other throne. The crowd continued to talk, softly now, until Serenity rose from her seat.

"My people, one day, my daughter, will be your queen. Each queen or king of our kingdom requires a scepter as a symbol of their rule and to pair humans and merpeople together. Princess Mina, come forward."

Mina swam next to her mother who lifted the jeweled scepter from the pedestal. "You proved yourself able to rule by retrieving a scepter made by humans to give to us that was stolen by robbers centuries ago." She passed it to Mina who raised it over her head.

"I, Princess Mina, present to you the symbol of my rule: The True Hearts Scepter."

There were sounds of admiration amidst the sound of applause. Mina placed the scepter in a holder on the right side of her throne before hold a hand out to Malachite as the band struck up a song.

Malachite was interested in learning to dance as a merman and knew he would teach Mina to dance for The Winter Ball. Mina interlaced her fingers with Malachite's and pressed herself up against him and flicked her fins and lower tail slowly and gently. The result was a gentle, swaying motion.

"We have a similar motion on land," he said. "Except we hold hands instead of interlacing fingers."

"Mmm. Sounds romantic," Mina said softly. "I can hardly wait to learn your ways.

"Speaking of ways, I've noticed you seemed…I don't know. Nervous, uncertain, awkward?"

"It's just I'm uncertain about all the royal trappings being presented to me. I understand that I'll be a prince in the summer, but I'm not comfortable with having them yet. As a lord, I don't wear crowns or sit on thrones."

"I…guess I can see what you're saying. As a princess, I'm used to all this. So, it's the crown and throne you're uncomfortable about?"

"That's all. So, what other dances do you know?"

Mina smiled. "Hang on, dear. Here's a dance you'll need to know for our reception after the wedding."

Raye swam to the surface, her money bag in one hand. It was finally her turn again to visit Jedite and she was glad; for one thing she would get her dance lessons and second of all, giving Jedite The Royal Ruby so he could give it to Darien.

She sighed. _Serena was lucky to get someone like Darien. He's kind, gentle, and quite handsome. He would have made a good merman; of all times he came to visit, I should know. However, Jedite is handsome too and he'll definitely make a good merman priest._

 _I wonder if I could persuade him to stay longer than a week at a time. After all, Malachite's been a merman all summer and so far most of autumn and Jedite will be a merman permanently next summer._

 _But, then again, I should let him spend as much time as he wants on land because after we're married, he won't be able to live on land and do all those human activities he loves to do._ Raye bit her lip. She was coming across, to her mind, as a bit selfish. She wanted Jedite to spend more time as a merman when he should spend more time as a human.

She broke the surface and swam to the shallows where Jedite waited on dry land with a dress and shoes for her. She put her bag down, pulled on the dress, and changed to human. She stood, slipped on the shoes, and picked up the bag. Jedite noticed that it seemed heavier and fuller than the last time he saw it. He also noticed something else as they walked and cleared his throat.

"Raye, is something wrong? You seem rather quiet."

"Oh, Jedite," she sighed. "I've been having a selfish thought."

"Selfish? You? Raye you are the most selfless mermaid I've ever met."

"I was reflecting on your visits and considered persuading you to visit for more than just a week at a time. But then I realized that I shouldn't ask you to give up the limited time you have as a human."

"And that proves my point. You love my company and want me to spend more time with you, but you realize I need time to enjoy my remaining months as a human. You are selfless, Raye and that's one of things I love about you."

Raye blushed. "Well, uh, thank you."

"My pleasure. By the way, I noticed your bag seems a little heavier and fuller today."

"Right. Well, Mina and Malachite came home the day after you left and there was a ball the day after they got home. The ball celebrated Mina finding her scepter. The place they found the scepter in was a treasure chest and this was also in the chest." She reached in the bag and pulled the jewel out.

Jedite gasped. "The Royal Ruby! It's been lost for centuries!"

"Malachite was hoping you could bring it to Darien, but you had already left so I volunteered to hold on to it so that I could deliver it."

"Yes, that was a good idea." Jedite accepted the ruby and put it in one hand which he put behind his back as the couple entered the castle and headed for the Throne Room. Jedite knocked and they heard Darien say, "Enter."

Jedite and Ray entered, strode down the carpet, and knelt at the thrones' steps. "My prince, Mina and Malachite have found your family's jewel." He brought his hand from behind his back and held it up.

"Oh, my," Darien gasped as he descended the steps. "The Royal Ruby! After all this time, it's been returned."

"Returned?" Serena inquired. "What do you mean, Darien?"

"The Royal Ruby is a jewel that belonged to the royal family for generations until 250 years ago when a band of pirates pillaged our kingdom. In addition to the ruby, they stole coins, other jewels, and a golden scepter that was supposed to go to the royal family of the sea."

"Well, they found the scepter too," Raye said. "It belongs to Mina now and she's named it The True Hearts Scepter."

"That's great. I am curious, though. Why does the royal family want a new scepter for every heir?" Darien asked.

"It's a tradition," Serena answered. "Every ruler needs their own symbol of their rule. During the coronation ceremony, the former ruler transfers all the power of their scepter to the new one. That includes the power to change humans to merpeople and vice versa."

"Ah. So a new scepter is needed for transfer of power."

"Right. So, one day Mina will be queen and she'll do the duties that Mother does."

"If you'll excuse us, Prince Darien, I owe Raye dance lessons so that she'll be ready for The Winter Ball."

"You're excused and thank you for The Royal Ruby."

"You're welcome." Jedite and Raye bowed and curtsied before heading to the ballroom for the dance lessons.


	7. Horses and Seahorses

Chapter Seven- Horses and Seahorses

Raye stayed on land for ten days, practicing dance moves and learning different types of dances that would come up at the ball. She also participated in some of Jedite's favorite pastimes, like horseback riding.

"So, this is a horse," she said, looking at the white horse. "It kind of looks like a seahorse, only with four legs and much, much bigger."

Jedite smiled at Raye's comment. "Yeah, I imagine it would be bigger than a seahorse."

"Well, there are giant seahorses as big as these horses."

" _Giant_ seahorses? Where? I haven't seen any during my visits."

"They're not very common. They're bred in a controlled fashion. The only ones known to own and ride giant seahorses are professional breeders and royal families."

"Even Mina's?"

"Oh, yes. Her family owns a few."

Jedite gave Raye a boost onto her horse and he noticed that she rode sidesaddle. _She may not ride seahorses, but she knows how to sit in the saddle._ He returned to his horse and hoisted himself up. He saw Raye staring at his position and he smiled. "Men sit like this and women sit just like you are now."

"Really? I did it instantly because, well, we only have one tail and only so many ways to position it when sitting."

"You're right." Jedite flicked the reins, sending the horse into a steady walk. Raye followed his example and her horse drew alongside his. The two spent the next few hours riding the castle bridal paths and comparing land animals to sea ones. They soon returned to the stable and as they dismounted, Jedite wondered, _Does Malachite know about the giant seahorses?_

Malachite stared at the animal in front of him, hardly believing the size of it. _I didn't think seahorses could get this big._

"Malachite, everything all right?" Mina asked, looking up from saddling another seahorse. She saw him floating outside the stall staring at the animal with amazement and shock.

He looked over at her and said, "How do seahorses get this big?"

"Actually, there are professional breeders in another kingdom and they give giant seahorses to royal families as well as keep a few for themselves for breeding purposes."

"Professional breeders. Okay. So, whose seahorse is this?" He gestured to the brown and black one in front of him.

"Oh, he doesn't belong to anyone and I thought if the two of you get along, then you could be his rider."

"My own seahorse?"

"Why not?"

"It's not a matter of why not. I was just thinking about my horse back home."

"What's a horse?"

"Well, they're a lot like seahorses except they have four legs and the tail is made of hair instead of scales.

"Wow. I'd love to ride one when I visit."

"Then, we will. But now, show me how to saddle, mount, and ride a seahorse."

"If you have a horse, then saddling and riding isn't that different."

Malachite had by now moved into the stable and was now looking at the seahorse's back. He nodded. "Yeah, saddling won't be a problem." He grabbed the equipment and proceeded to befriend the seahorse the way he did with the land horse and saddled him. Afterwards, he led him outside where Mina waited beside her own seahorse, which was a soft pink and white.

"Okay, now we mount them."

Malachite looked down at his tail. He mounted horses with one leg on either side of the horse's back, but he had a tail now. _Do I sit sidesaddle like human women do? It seems like it; I don't see any other way to mount._ He floated to the seahorse's near side and sat in the saddle with his tail on the left.

"Good. Is that how humans mount their horses?"

"The women do, but the men have one leg over either side of the horse's back."

"Ah, okay. Well, let's ride."

By the time they returned to the stables, Malachite earned the seahorse's trust and named him Onyx for his mane, muzzle, and tail end which were black. Mina smiled at the name. "Onyx," she repeated. "That's nice. My seahorse's name is Coral."

"It suits her," Malachite said, admiring the pink and white seahorse.

Raye returned the day after horseback riding and decided to visit Malachite and Mina on the way home. Perhaps they could go seahorse riding. As she approached the palace she spied a brown and black seahorse being ridden by a familiar white-haired merman.

"Malachite!" she called, swimming toward them.

Malachite reined his mount to a stop and looked in the direction of the call.

"Raye," he said, smiling at her presence. "How was your visit? Was Darien happy to get the ruby back?"

"He was thrilled. I enjoyed horseback riding and I did like learning to dance, but I didn't think learning the dances themselves would be so hard."

"Hard? How so?"

"Having to keep in mind where your hands go and which leg to move when. There was one such dance; Jedite called it The Waltz."

Malachite chuckled. "The waltz is a little tricky for a beginner. I'll have to take it slow when I teach Mina. I, too, didn't think merpeople dancing would be hard."

"Oh?"

"Mina was teaching me a dance the will come up at the wedding reception."

"Speaking of Mina, where is she?"

"She's attending to royal duties. I thought I'd spend some bonding time with Onyx here." He patted the seahorse's neck.

"He's handsome. He belongs to you?"

"Ever since yesterday."

"You have a horse of your own on land, right?"

"Yes and no. Yes in that she favors me more than any other rider and no in that all the stable horses belong to the royal family."

"So, who is the horse that favors you?"

"Starburst. She's a beautiful white horse."

"How many horses in the stable are white?"

"Only Starburst. Why?"

"I rode her yesterday."

"That's great. She loves to go riding and I was worried that she wasn't going to get enough exercise until I got back."

"Who'll ride Starburst after you're married?"

"I thought Princess Serena would like to have her."

"They would look great together!"

"I'll be sure to talk to her about it when I see her."

"Uh, Malachite? Do you think I could ride a seahorse?"

"I don't see why not. Head over to the stables and I'll help you saddle and mount one."

"Mounting won't be a problem. I've ridden a land horse already." She flashed a grin before swimming for the stables."

Malachite turned Onyx and headed for the stables, his thoughts turning to his land life. He hadn't give life on land much thought what with learning about life under the sea and what was expected of him when he was crowned prince. He enjoyed being a merman and it had nothing to do with the fact that he would be one forever next summer.

 _Winter will be here soon, so naturally I'm starting to think about life on land. I have missed walking along the beach, dancing in the ballroom, riding Starburst, eating with Darien and the other lords, sleeping in my human bed, and shopping in the marketplace. Yes, most of these things have a sea equivalent, but I think I really just miss being human period._


	8. Transition

Chapter Eight\- Transition

Mina couldn't stop grinning as she and Malachite headed for the shoreline. It was the Winter Solstice at last and she could hardly wait to become human and start learning how humans live. Malachite warned her that the gravity of the land will be hard to get used to, compared to the relative weightlessness of the sea. Mina just smiled. "I'm not worried. I'll have you and Jedite to help me just like you helped Raye."

The two broke the surface and swam to the shallows where Jedite stood, clothes draped over his arms and shoes placed on the ground. He passed a lined dress to Mina and a heavy shirt to Malachite. Mina pulled on the dress while Malachite put the shirt on and then she watched as Malachite touched the crystal. "Merman to human."

Malachite felt his tail split in two in that brief flash and knew he had legs again. Now was the moment of truth. He put his hands on the ground as he planted his feet and pushed up. He swayed for a moment and then was still. He took his first step and then a second and a third. He was walking! He hadn't forgotten! He shivered slightly in the cool winter air before pulling on his pants and shoes. He then waited beside Jedite, ready to help Mina.

Mina licked her lips for a moment. She felt excited and a little sad. She wanted to explore the human world, but knew that once she changed, she couldn't go back home until the day before the wedding.

 _Malachite will be with me when he's not doing his duties and he spent two whole seasons as a merman. Now, it's my turn to spend two seasons as a human._ She touched her crystal. "Mermaid to human." She felt a tingle go through her tail in the flash and when she looked, she saw two legs peeking out from under the dress's skirt. A thrill went through her at the sight of them. _Wow, I'm human! Oh, this is so cool!_

She grinned at the men and held out a hand. Malachite gripped her hand and pulled her to her feet. The skirt that had been around her waist fell to her ankles as she tried to stay upright, trying to remember Raye's first try to stand and walk. She felt her knees tremble and fought to control them. She took her first step, feeling a little unsteady with one leg up. She quickly completed the first step and went to take more with Malachite right beside her.

Once she was sure of her footing, Jedite helped her put on her shoes. They felt strange to her, but she was sure she would be comfortable wearing shoes eventually. The trio started walking up the path as Mina said, "Malachite?"

"Yes?"

"You realize that I have to go home the day before the wedding. It's important that I do so."

"Of course. You would need to get ready for the wedding. I need to get ready the same day."

"Well, it's also because the magic in the crystal runs out at midnight, twelve hours before the summer solstice begins. If one is not in their original form when the magic runs out, they'll automatically change back."

Malachite grimaced. "That would be bad, if one were to become human again while underwater or if one becomes a merperson again while on land."

"I plan to go home at sunset that day."

"Agreed. Sunset it is."

Mina was about to say more when the castle came into view. She gasped at the sight of it as well as the size. She was looking at one side of it and saw the front gate on her right and the path curved in that direction. _Darien, Serena, and the lords all live here?_ _ **I'm**_ _going to live here?_ "Oh my," she said. "It's huge!"

Malachite chuckled slightly. "Yes, it is. I had almost forgotten how big it is. There's probably a lot I have almost forgotten."

"Well, you better remember quickly. You have duties to perform the day after tomorrow," Jedite said.

"I haven't forgotten where my chambers are, though and if I remember correctly, the room across from mine is empty."

"Right. Princess Mina can sleep there."

"Can I see Darien and Serena?" Mina asked as they reached the front doors which two guards opened.

"Of course. Follow me." Jedite walked down the hall to a set of double doors at the end of the hall. He knocked and received permission to enter. He opened the left door and bow Malachite and Mina in first. The couple entered and approached the thrones at the far end. The occupants of the thrones got up and met them halfway along the red carpet. Darien embraced Malachite while Serena did the same with Mina.

"Welcome back, Malachite. Princess Mina, welcome to my kingdom," Darien said.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Mina said, bowing at the waist, which made Malachite realize that she needed to be taught how to curtsy.

"Please, just Darien. You're part of my family, after all."

"Malachite will be family this summer," Mina added.

"Yes, but I will still call him Prince Darien," Malachite put in.

"Actually it will be King Darien this spring."

"And I will be queen the same day," Serena added.

"Serena, that's wonderful!" Mina said happily.

"Indeed," Jedite spoke up. "I am happy for you, my prince."

"As am I," Malachite added.

"And we'll witness the crowning of a prince this summer," Serena pointed out.

"Right." Jedite nodded.

Malachite felt heat rising to his face. "I will see Mina to her room and we can speak more at lunch," he said, bowing to Darien and Serena and leading Mina out of the room.

"Still not comfortable about becoming a prince?" Mina asked as the learned to climb the stairs.

"I'm afraid not. I should be getting used to the fact, but I don't know. Perhaps by spring or the wedding, the reality of it will sink in and I'll be comfortable."

"Lord Malachite! Welcome back," a voice called out. A man with coppery-blond hair emerged from a room and strode to Malachite, who embraced him.

"Thank you, Lord Zoicite. It is good to be back. Mina, this is Lord Zoicite. Lord Zoicite, Princess Mina."

Zoicite took Mina's hand and kissed the back of it. "Of course, princess. I remember you from The Pairing. I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Uh, thank you, milord." Mina didn't know why he kissed her hand and hoped to ask Malachite. Zoicite let the couple pass and they got to Mina's room in peace. "Why did he kiss my hand?" she asked once the door was closed.

"It is the right thing for a lord to do with meeting a lady, princess, or queen for the first time."

"Oh. It seems…odd."

"I never thought about it before, but I suppose it is. Human royalty have a lot of complicated rules and traditions."

"Such as?"

"Bowing, or for women, curtsying."

"Curtsying?"

"Yes. It's kind of hard to describe. You may want Serena to teach you that."

"I'll do that. I'll ask at lunch."

"Serena, could you show me how to curtsy?"

"I'd love to. How about after lunch?"

"Why not go now, dear?" Darien said. "I want to talk to Malachite and Jedite for a little bit."

"Okay." Serena and Mina got up and headed for the ballroom, leaving Darien and the four lords at the table.

"Jedite told me you and Mina found The Royal Ruby. I thank you for it."

"It was a surprise when I saw it. I thought it had been lost forever. There's a chest of coins and jewels still in the shipwreck. Perhaps, after the wedding, Mina and I can lead you to it."

"I would like to bring it home. So, I say one week after the wedding, meet our ship just past the cove and we'll recover the chest."

"Agreed, my prince."

"Good. Now, Malachite. What color is your tail?"

"Light blue with a white line down the center, like Mina's tail."

"Very nice. A lot nicer than mine was."

"Mina said it was black. It must have looked nice next to Serena's pink one."

"Oh, it was. Jedite, what's your tail color?"

"Light green to go with Raye's red tail. She even said it goes great with my hair."

Darien laughed a little. "I see. Now, what about your living arrangements while you're there?"


	9. The Winter Ball

Chapter Nine\- The Winter Ball

Mina, though Serena, learned a lot about royal human customs and traditions and was secretly glad that she wasn't going to live on land forever. She did notice that Serena seemed quite comfortable with them, which made sense. She was human now and before that, she had spent time on land during the engagement and Mina hadn't seen her sister since The Pairing.

She was thrilled when Malachite took her on a kingdom tour the next day which was followed by a dance lesson in the ballroom. He remembered Raye's comment about the waltz being hard and took time to explain it. Mina took almost no time in understanding it.

"Serena described it to me when she returned from last year's Winter Ball," she explained when Malachite looked surprised by how quickly she understood.

"In that case, let's do some actual practice and then I'll describe some other dances that'll come up at the ball and the spring coronation."

Malachite easily fell back into his lord duties the next day, leaving Mina to feel at a loss. _This is probably how Malachite felt when I returned to my duties. So…what to do, what to do,_ she wondered. _Perhaps explore the castle? It would be nice if I can get to certain room without getting lost._

She started on the second floor that seemed to consist of bed chambers and rooms that Malachite called bathrooms. She moved upwards to find a floor with more bed chambers and bathrooms that appeared claimed. _Perhaps this where the servants sleep. And perhaps the floor I was just on is for the royal family, the lords, and their guests_. She moved on to the next floor that turned out to be the attic. She moved down to the first floor, her legs feeling a bit sore from all the stair climbing. She found, in addition to the Throne Room, dining hall, and ballroom, the kitchen and the library. It was in the last room that she found Serena seated in a chair with a book in her lap. She looked up when Mina entered and closed her book. "Mina, hi!"

"Hi, Serena. I thought I'd explore the castle."

"Not much to do with your free time if you're alone."

"So it seems."

"Have you explored the grounds yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then, let me show you around and we can talk while we're at it."

Serena led the way through a door opposite the library and down a hallway where they paused at a coat rack to don heavy lined fur cloaks before walking out another door and into the garden.

"I know it's not much," Serena said. "But it is beautiful in the spring and summer."

Mina looked around and saw barren trees and bushes and empty flower beds. It looked so dead and depressing and she said as much to Serena.

"Yes. Darien said that winter was a representation of death while spring represents rebirth or life."

"I see. And is winter always cold?"

"Well, not as warm as the other seasons, but generally, yes."

"It seems like being a princess on land is harder than being one in the sea."

"Oh?"

"Well, with all the customs, traditions, and different clothes for different seasons, it seems that way to me."

"Perhaps it's part of the power of Mother's scepter when it determines who changes. My destiny was to be human and maybe the scepter sensed it and knew I could easily adapt to life on land. Of course I had Darien to help me learn."

Mina nodded. _That makes some sense. Malachite's destiny is to be a merman and he's already adapted to life in the sea._

By this point, both girls had traveled the entire perimeter and were heading toward the door when something small and white landed on the back of Mina's hand. She gasped at the sensation. "Oh! That's cold!"

"What?" Serena asked.

"Something cold landed on my hand." She held it up, but all she saw was…

"Water?" She was perplexed and then another white something landed on her hand and again, it was cold.

"Oh," Serena breathed and looked up as more white things came from the sky. She smiled and said, "It's snowing! Just what we need for The Winter Ball!"

"That's snow?" Mina looked at her hand again. "It looks like water to me."

"Snow is frozen water that's not as hard as ice. Plus, it usually only occurs in winter and it provides a beautiful background if it comes before the ball."

"So snow's a background? That's all?"

"Oh, no. You can play in the snow. Darien and I did that last year and it was a lot of fun. I also learned to ice-skate and, hey, maybe I could teach you to skate!"

"I think I'd like that, but later. I'm feeling cold."

"Yeah, I am too." The two headed back in, hanging up the cloaks and brushing snow from their clothes and hair. As they stepped into the entrance hall, Malachite called out, "There you two are!"

Serena curtsied. "Lord Malachite. I was showing Mina the garden and it started snowing!"

"Yes, I saw that through the Throne Room windows. I hoped it would snow before the ball. I was looking for you to tell you that you might want to start thinking about your gowns for the ball."

"Yes!" Serena cheered. "Come on, Mina! This'll be fun!" She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

Malachite chuckled at Serena's enthusiasm before watching Mina go up the stairs. She got the hang of walking and climbing stairs in almost no time. She walked very gracefully ad she looked lovely in dresses and low-heeled shoes. She, in short, looked suited to be human.

 _But, she won't be living on land forever. She'll return home the day before the solstice to prepare for the wedding as I will be. Then the next day, we'll be husband and wife and I'll be a merman prince. But, that's not for several months. I need to select an outfit for the ball myself._ Malachite also ascended the stairs to meet the other lords in his room for outfit selection.

Raye arrived the next day and she was amazed by the snow that lay over the village, the castle, and the grounds before being whisked upstairs by the sisters to choose her gown, jewelry, and shoes. Jedite and Malachite gave refresher lessons in dancing. Both mermaids watched as servants decorated the castle for the ball, particularly the ballroom.

The day of the ball arrived and the castle was getting spruced up and the smells of the food wafted through the halls. At mid-afternoon, all of the castle's residents started getting ready.

Malachite adjusted the scarf around his neck and smiled at his reflection. He looked really dapper in his outfit and hoped he looked just as good at Darien's coronation in the spring.

The men filed out of Darien's chambers to see the girls lined up by the stairs. Malachite stared at Mina. She was wearing a gown of ice blue and white. White layers were covered by blue ones from bodice to skirt with long white sleeves topped with blue puffy shoulders. Her hair was a simple French braid that ended in a blue ribbon. A silver-white necklace with a light blue topaz gleamed above her seashell necklace.

Serena was wearing a similar gown except the ice blue was pale pink. Raye opted for a simple green and white dress that was floor-length instead of the knee-length ones she had worn in the summer and fall.

Darien offered his arm to Serena who accepted and they started down the stairs. Malachite followed his example and Mina did also as did Jedite and Raye. Nephlite and Zoicite brought up the rear, single-file.

"Mina, you look just as lovely as you did at the last ball," Malachite said as they descended.

"Thank you and you look great; better than last time."

"Well, on land, clothes make the man or woman."

Mina nodded. She had been a little intimidated when Serena show her all the clothes a few days ago. There had been so many, how was she supposed to decide? She was glad Serena was there to help her choose the gown, shoes, jewelry, and hairstyle to wear. Again, she was glade she was staying in the sea.

The group reached the ballroom where two servants pulled the doors open to reveal a lavishly decorated room. There were small tables sitting alongside the windows and walls that were already filled with guests. There was a long table at the far end of the room that was empty and it was this table that they headed toward, crossing the empty center as they did so. Mina was pretty sure that the floor in the center was the dance floor; the room's setup reminded her of her ballroom back home.

Darien and Serena took the seats in the center with Malachite, Mina, and Nephlite seated next to Serena while Jedite, Raye, and Zoicite sat next to Darien. The low chatter died as Darien stood from behind the table, which faced the room.

"Welcome people of Crystal Cove to our annual Winter Ball." There was a quick round of applause. "I want to propose a couple of toasts." He raised a glass of water. "First, to Lord Malachite and Princess Mina. May their lives in the sea be long and happy."

"Lord Malachite and Princess Mina," the crowd said, raising their glasses.

"Second, to Lord Jedite and Raye. May they also live long and happy in the sea."

"Lord Jedite and Raye," the crowd toasted.

"And now, bring on the feast!" Darien sat to loud applause and the doors opened with servants bringing platters of food on several wheeled carts and drinks on hand platters.

Mina watched the people eat, drink, talk, and laugh as they enjoyed their time in the palace. It was a lot like back home, save for the food, the drinks, and that they had legs instead of tails. _Well, it's not like you didn't know this,_ she thought as she ate and drank. _Every time Serena came home after visiting Darien, she would tell Mother and me all about it. However, hearing about it and experiencing it are two very different things._

The strains of a familiar music reached her ears and she saw Malachite stand and offer his hand. She took it and she was led to the floor and they began to waltz as did other couples. At one point, Mina and Ray looked over their fiancées' arms at each other and smiled happily. Both knew that they would never forget this night.


	10. Winter Wonderland

Chapter Ten\- Winter Wonderland

Mina found that she wasn't fond of winter on land. It was too cold for her liking and the snow was likewise too cold though it did make the outdoors look pretty, almost magical. Raye confessed that she too felt this way and was relieved to return home which made Mina jealous. She was almost tempted to return home for the rest of winter, but refrained by reminding herself that Malachite stayed in the sea for two seasons, even though he missed being human during that time.

She believed that Malachite sensed her feelings on the matter, even though he never mentioned it. He did seemed determined to show Mina that winter can be fun. To that end, he asked to borrow Serena's skates, saying he wanted to teach Mina to skate.

"I'll do better than that," the blonde said. "I've got two pairs, so Mina can have a pair for the entire winter."

"I thank you, princess." Malachite bowed.

"The lake near the stables is completely frozen," Darien added. "How about all seven of us go skating tomorrow?"

"Agreed, my prince."

Mina stood on the snow-covered ground, staring at Serena, Darien, and the other lords as they glided across a large circle of ice. She looked at Malachite. "What are they doing, again?"

"Ice skating. It's a fun winter activity." He sat on a bench near the edge of the lake, removed his boots, and put on his skates. He beckoned Mina over and assisted her with her skates. He carefully stood up and helped Mina to her feet. They took the few unsteady steps that brought them to the ice and then Malachite released her hand, taking to the ice first.

He swayed slightly and then his balance stabilized. He glided back and forth across the ice before returning to Mina. He held out his hand, she took it, and allowed herself to be pulled onto the ice. She wobbled as she tried to maintain her balance. This was harder than walking in high heels, like she did at the ball! Her ankles trembled until Malachite gently pushed her feet with his own. Immediately her ankles stopped trembling and she was stable.

"Malachite, can we call it a day and go inside? I'm cold."

"Oh, come on, Mina!" Serena called. "Once you start moving, you'll warm up!"

"You heard your sister," Malachite said. "Look, I'll hold your hand and tell what to do. First, push your left leg forward while pulling up your right leg." Malachite and Mina pushed forward and lifted their legs at the same time and they moved forward.

"Good, good. Now the right leg. Yes. Left again, right again and a little faster. Left, right…left, right. Good, you're getting it."

"It seems I am. Please, don't let go!"

"I won't, not until you say so."

Malachite spent most of the afternoon teaching Mina to glide, change direction, and stop. They returned to the castle and snuggled by the fire sipping hot chocolate. "That was fun learning to skate. I didn't even notice how cold it was. Serena was right: Once I started moving, I warmed up."

"That's how it works with cold weather. If you stop moving, you don't want to move again because of the cold."

"I look forward to spring."

"I'm afraid that's still a ways off and I plan to take you on a sleigh ride at some point."

"A sleigh ride?"

"It's like the tour I gave you except the carriage will have its own kind of skates that moves over snow."

"It's still pulled by horses, right?"

"Right. I'm sure you'll like it. Sleigh rides are considered romantic."

Mina continued learning to skate while she waited for the sleigh ride. Sometimes, Malachite taught her and other times, Serena did while Malachite was doing his duties. She enjoyed skating with Serena who chatted happily about the coronation in the spring. She spok of the decorations, the food, the dancing, and the clothes.

"Humans wear clothes a lot," Mina commented.

"We wear clothes all the time," Serena countered. "Darien said clothes are for protection against the elements and attracting a soulmate. Furthermore, going around naked is not proper."

"Okay. It's just getting ready for a land ball is more involved than a sea one is."

"True, but I love it. Darien wants to show me the Treasure Room where our crowns are waiting for the big day."

"Speaking of crowns, I was thinking of asking Mother to marry Malachite and me last since Malachite is going to be crowned at the same time."

"I'm sure Mother will agree. What kind of crown will Malachite get?"

"I've got a few ideas, including one he almost wore to the ball where I presented my scepter."

" _Almost_ wore? Why didn't he?"

"His words were that he's a lord, not a prince. I didn't tell him at the time, but the crown he was wearing looked really good on him."

"If that's the case, then that's the one he should get."

"Okay, Serena. That's the one, then."

Malachite smiled at the lightly falling snow as he looked out his bedchamber window three weeks later. It was his day off and he planned to take Mina on that ride he promised. This snow added another romantic touch to the day. Everything looked perfect.

He went to the dining hall for breakfast where he told Mina that they'll go for that sleigh ride after breakfast. She flashed a bright smile. "Oh, I've been waiting for this day!" she exclaimed.

A half hour later, the sleight was brought to the front doors where Malachite and Mina stood in heavily lined clothes and furred cloaks. A hat topped his head while a bonnet covered hers. The snow was still falling lightly as they climbed on board and then Malachite grabbed the reins, flicked them, and the horses trotted forward, pulling the sleigh with them.

Mina looked around her as the sleigh moved. The snow was still pretty even after a few weeks of living on land. She marveled at how smoothly the sleigh moved as opposed to the slightly bouncy movement of a carriage.

"Having fun, Mina?" Malachite asked as the sleigh rode into the marketplace and completed a full lap before heading out of the area.

"Oh, yes. This is much nicer than riding in a carriage. She looked at Malachite and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You've got snow in your eyebrows," she giggled as she brushed the snow away. Her hand trailed down his cheek and then to the jawline.

Malachite pulled the sleigh to a stop before running a hand down her cheek. He leaned forward and so did she. Their lips met and they sat there kissing as the snow continued to fall all around them.


	11. Spring Coronation

Chapter Eleven\- Spring Coronation

Winter was slowly melting into spring. Snow was replaced with rain and muddy grounds that would then be followed by days of sunny skies and cool, but not cold temperatures.

Mina saw flowers on the tree branches and it was explained that trees flowered in early spring and that those flowers would become leaves in almost no time. She understood and would spend time outside admiring the flowers on the trees and the green stems of flowers poking up through the soil. _Darien was correct,_ she thought. _Spring is a time of rebirth. I hope everything looks beautiful on Coronation Day._

Malachite did not spend as much time with Mina as he did in wintertime. He and the other lords spent time in teaching and coaching Darien and Serena in what would be expected of them when they became king and queen, respectively. He would see Mina at mealtimes and he took the opportunity to talk to her.

Jedite left early in the coaching to visit Raye and said he would return the day before the coronation with Raye in tow. Malachite accompanied him to the shore and watched him become a merman after promising to bring clothes for him and Raye. As he pulled himself into deeper water and duck down, Malachite wanted to follow. He missed swimming in the sea and knew that he can wait since he would be living in the sea forever once summer started.

 _I need to savor my remaining time as a human because on my wedding day, I'll be a merman and unable to return to human form. However, I'll be with Mina so it's all right that I won't be able to be human anymore._ He gathered Jedite's clothes and headed back to the castle.

Raye nodded in approval. "You really look like a priest now."

Jedite eyed the accessories that adorned his tail. "Am I expected to wear all this all the time?"

"Well, no, just on special occasions, like weddings, coronations, and other special events."

"Speaking of coronations, I need to go home in about eight days to get ready for Darien and Serena's coronation. I wonder if you'd like to attend."

Raye smiled. "Yes, I'd love to come."

Jedite smiled. "Thank you. There's not much time left to spend on land. I had hoped you'd come."

"A coronation is a special time and should not be missed. And speaking of land, how is Mina?"

"She's fine. She spends a lot of time watching the trees and flowers bloom. I think she likes spring more than winter."

"I find winter too cold and prefer to stay underwater during that time."

"I can understand that. I'll stay underwater during the winter months, too."

"Great. Now, let's continue your training so by the wedding, the queen can grant you the priest title."

Jedite trained long and hard to master every skill needed to be a priest. He already knew his duties by heart, among them were blessing merpeople who requested it and performing weddings between merpeople. He had even watched Raye's grandfather perform a wedding during his current visit.

Soon, eight days were up and he and Raye were heading to the surface to change forms and prepare for the coronation. The castle was again decorated lavishly and the smell of baking bread wafted through the hall as they entered the castle, Malachite in tow.

"Raye!" a voice called.

Jedite and Raye looked to their left to see Mina come down the stairs. "Raye, I'm glad you're here. I'm helping Serena with her coronation dress and she'll want a second opinion."

Raye looked at Jedite. He nodded. "Go ahead. Lord Malachite and I will probably be needed to help Darien with his outfit."

Raye followed Mina up to Serena's room and when she entered, Serena's face lit up. "Raye, wonderful. Tell me: Is this dress too much?"

She was wearing a dress with a skirt that was bigger than the one she wore to The Winter Ball. It was festooned with ribbons and lace. Her sleeves were long and poufy along the entire length. She had a high frilly collar and the entire thing was a medium shade of pink.

"Uh, Serena. Can you move or sit down in that dress?" Raye asked.

"Uh, kind of."

"Well, maybe we could scale it back and down so that you can move and sit down."

One hour later, Mina and Raye had convinced Serena to go with a simple gown of white and blue, the skirt studded with small light blue jewels on the skirt, the sleeves were short and not puffy, no frilly collar, and a pair of heels that matched the blue on the dress.

Serena stared into the mirror and a huge smile came to her face. "Oh, girls. I love it! It's perfect!"

"I thought you would," Mina said. "This dress really brings out your eyes."

"Darien's gonna love this," Raye chimed in.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Darien had decided on black trousers and long, red cloak with a white fur trim along the entire length, but the shirt remained undecided. The lords were examining different shirt colors and they either agreed that it wasn't right or could be considered. Ultimately they settled on three choices: Plain white, pale green, and medium purple. They proceeded to hold each one up against the cloak before deciding that the pale green would be the shirt.

"Thanks, guys. This ceremony's real important to me."

"Of course, my prince," Nephlite said. "You're not crowned king every day. It's special day."

The village entered the castle and into the throne room where they filed into seats that had been placed there the day before. The first row and the thrones were empty and there was a low rumble of excited chatter. Everyone looked forward the crowning of their prince and princess and were wearing their best clothes.

The doors opened and the room descended into silence as the group entered. First was Jedite, who held a pillow upon which two crowns sat. The other lords came next, followed by Darien and Serena side-by-side, and finally Mina and Ray. The group reached the front of the room, Darien standing in front of the throne on the left, Serena in front of the one on the right. The lords, minus Jedite, filed into the first row as did the girls. Jedite stood in the forefront, the pillow now on a pedestal. He raised his arms.

"People of Crystal Cove. This a momentous day! Today we celebrate the crowning of Prince Darien and Princess Serena. As a priest-in-training, I was asked to perform the crowning ceremony." He lifted the first crown and turned to the couple.

"Prince Darien, do you swear to your kingdom to protect, support, and guide them so that their lives will be long and happy?"

"I do." Darien dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Then, by your promise and my power, I name you King Darien." Jedite placed the crown on his head and as he rose, the crowd roared, "Hail, King Darien!"

Jedite retrieved the second crown and turned to the princess. "Princess Serena, do you swear to protect, support, and guide the people as well as support your husband, the king?"

"I swear it." Serena curtsied and lowered her head upon which Jedite placed the crown saying, "Then by your promise and my power, I name you Queen Serena."

"Hail, Queen Serena," the crowd cheered as she rose.

Both Darien and Serena took their seats, hands joined together once seated. Jedite turned to the crowd. "We invite everyone to move to the ballroom to continue the celebration."

"Jedite, that ceremony was perfect," Darien complimented as the crowd filed out.

Jedite bowed. "Thank you, my king."

"Now, let us join the people in celebrating what will hopefully be a golden age." Darien and Serena rose and led the way with Malachite, Mina, Jedite, Raye, Nephlite, and Zoicite following.

The remainder of spring passed in a blur. Malachite and Mina's time together was still limited as Darien and Serena had more responsibilities now that they were king and queen and required the lords to assist them. Mina's last day as a human soon arrived and Malachite was given the day off to spend it with her. He asked her what she wanted to do.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind what we do. Remember, this is your last full day as a human, too."

"Yes, you're right. All right, then. Let's ride the horses, one more time. By the way," he said as they walked to the stables. "I asked Serena if she'd like to have Starburst and she happily accepted."

"That's wonderful." Mina chose the horse she had been using all spring and proceeded to groom and saddle him.

"I've also told Nephlite, Zoicite, and Darien that they're welcome to my clothes after the wedding. They could even give them to the people."

"You've thought of everything."

"Well, I don't know about everything, but I certainly tried." He mounted his horse, Mina followed suite, and the two went riding.

After riding, they went on a boat ride on the lake, then toured the marketplace before arriving at the beach just before sunset. As they admired the view, Mina thought about tomorrow and Malachite and felt like her heart was going to break with sorrow for him.

Malachite looked at Mina and was shocked to see tears sliding down her cheeks. "Mina! What's wrong?"

"Oh, Malachite!" She flung herself into his arms. "I was thinking about tomorrow and realized that you'll never be able to be human again and I feel bad about that."

"We've known for a year that that would happen. I have to admit that the reality of it hit me when spring began. I am a little sad that I'll never live on land again, but you and I will be together. That makes it easier to accept. Believe me, I would probably feel the way you do if our roles were reversed."

Mina brushed away her tears. "You would?"

"Yes. I also want to tell you that I miss swimming in the sea and look forward to going back."

Mina hugged him. "Oh, Malachite. I love you."

"I love you, too." Malachite leaned down and kissed her. They remained that way for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"The sun's setting," he said softly. "You need to go home and prepare for the wedding."

"Of course." She turned around and removed her clothes and shoes before entering the water. She sat down in the shallows and touched the crystal. "Human to mermaid."

Mina felt her tail replace her legs and she turned back to Malachite. "Goodbye, Malachite. See you tomorrow." She pulled herself into the water further before diving down.

He watched her tail disappear before saying, "Goodbye, Mina. I look forward to our wedding tomorrow." He turned and started up the path, taking his time. After all, this would be the last time he would walk up this path. There would be a lot of last times in the next twelve hours.

 **The next chapter will be the last one for the story, but I'm still doing a double update. My next story is actually a one-shot for a change and it still Sailor Moon.**


	12. Full Circle

**I admit I almost cried when I wrote, typed, and re-read the part last chapter where Mina was crying. Now, though this is the last chapter, I'm still double updating by posting the one-shot called Siren Songs which is still Sailor Moon and features Zoycite (female).**

Chapter Twelve\- Full Circle

Malachite awoke early, excited about his wedding. Mina had told him that they would go last due to his crowning. The idea of becoming a prince made his stomach squirm with excitement and nervousness.

He got dressed and made sure to remove the necklace before leaving the room. He opened the door to see Jedite passing his room. He too was dressed and had removed the necklace. He gave a nervous smile.

"So, it's the big day, milord."

"Indeed, Lord Jedite."

"Enjoy saying that while it lasts, Lord Malachite."

"Same to you, milord." Both men laughed as they headed to breakfast. Breakfast was a quiet affair as they were alone. When Darien and Serena entered, both rose and bowed and took their seats again when the couple sat.

"Are you nervous?" Darien asked them.

"A little," Malachite admitted. "But I'm excited, too."

"Same here," Jedite added.

"That's understandable," Serena said. "I was nervous and excited last year. Well, more excited than nervous. I couldn't wait to be human forever."

"That's how I feel," both men chorused.

All four laughed before Darien said, "I will miss having you here, but you'll be with the one you love."

It was déjà vu for Malachite. A year ago he had stood here with his fellow lords, assorted hopefuls, and Darien waiting for the queen and the merpeople. This time, however, he was getting married along with three other couples. He recalled the other two couples: One merman who would be human and a young woman who would be a mermaid. _One human and three merpeople. Not even, but that does happen,_ he thought.

The sun rose higher and all eyes were focused on the water. At noon, the top of the Heart Scepter rose out of the water followed by Serenity, the engaged merpeople, and all the hopefuls. Two women stepped forward as did Malachite and Jedite amid the claps and cheers of the crowd. Mina, Raye, and two mermen swam closer.

Serenity raised her scepter and silence fell. "Humans and merpeople, this year we marry four couples. One will be on land while the other three will live in the sea. Now, the first couple." She gestured to one of the mermen.

The first marriage was like the wedding last year. Both made their vows, the queen declared them married, and made the merman human, who had been wearing a shirt. He added the pants and shoes before joining his wife where they shared a kiss to seal their vows. The second one was the reverse after the marriage declaration. The woman's clothes vanished the same instant her legs became a tail and her seashell bra appeared. They too shared a kiss.

"And now Raye and Lord Jedite. Lord Jedite, Raye, do you promise to love and care for one another the rest of your days?"

"I do Your Highness," Jedite said, bowing.

"I do, Your Highness," Raye echoed.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife. A year ago, Jedite, it was decided that you would be a merman. By the scepter, I make you a merman and grant you the title of Priest." There was a flash and Jedite was a merman for good. He crawled to Raye and they kissed.

"Finally, Princess Mina and Lord Malachite. Princess Mina, Lord Malachite, do you promise to love and care for one another the rest of your days?"

"I do Your Highness," Malachite replied with a bow.

"I do, Your Highness," Mina said, bowing.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife. Lord Malachite, it was decided that you would be a merman. By my scepter, I turn you into a merman." Another flash and, in that moment, Malachite fancied he could hear his lifespan grow longer as his clothes vanished and his legs became a tail.

"I also now pronounce you Prince Malachite," Serenity continued as Mina placed a crown he recognized on his head before giving him a kiss. He beamed at her as she pulled him and herself into deeper water.

"And now, The Pairing will begin!" Serenity waved her scepter and the hopefuls stepped and swam forward. Two familiar mermaids swam past Malachite.

"Lita! Amy!" he exclaimed.

Both girls turned and bowed. "Prince Malachite," they said.

He rolled his eyes. "Funny. Real funny,"

"We know," Lita said. "You will hear it from us every now and then."

"True. I hope you're chosen. Good luck."

"Thanks," Amy said as they swam past.

Mina and Malachite floated there as The Pairing took place. He saw two mermaids get paired and Serenity declared one human and one man would be a merman. A merman was paired and told he would be human. He watched Lita swim by the men until her necklace glowed. He grinned when he saw it was Nephlite.

"Lita, the scepter says you will be human next year."

"Wow, Lita will be human," Malachite said.

"Amy's found her match," Mina said. "And it's Lord Zoicite!"

"Amy, you will be human next year."

"So, they'll both be human," Mina said.

"They'll adapt just like Serena did," Malachite said. "Though I can't wait to see what color tails Nephlite and Zoicite will have."

Lita and Amy joined him to exclaim over their fortunes and what kind of plans they made.

"Zoicite wants to visit tomorrow," Amy said happily.

"And I'll visit Nephlite tomorrow," Lita sighed dreamily.

Malachite smiled. Another year of engagements had begun and he knew that all couples would share the wonders of their worlds with each other. Just as he and Mina had done. Things have come full circle

The End


End file.
